At the Ice Cream Shop
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. 7 year old Sasuke and Sakura go out for some ice cream


**A/N: Hi guys! Well, this is my third Naruto story: Sakura and Sasuke (again). Just love this pairing and for all of you who love Sakura and Sasuke as little kids then you'll probably love this story! Now please enjoy! **

"At the Ice Cream Shop"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Sakura and Sasuke

General/ Slight romance

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. 7 year old Sasuke and Sakura go for some ice cream afterschool.

Notes: I'm pretty sure that 100 yens is 1 dollar in the United States so I'm going to use that as the money. Once more I don't use kun, chan, san, etc because I don't know how to use it!

(Do Not Own Naruto)

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!" 7-year-old Sasuke yelled, running and waving at her to stop when she turned. At his motion, the little pink haired girl stopped and waited for her best friend to catch up.

Once two feet in front of her, he stopped (placing his hands on his knees for support) and breathed in heavily and out.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke, O-genki desu ka?(1)." Sakura greeted, placing her hands behind her back while giving him a smile.

"Good…morning…Sakura…" He panted, still catching his breath. She giggled at this and he smiled a soft but embarrassing grin.

Once Sasuke was re-energized, the two began to walk toward the Ninja Academy (2).

"So Sasuke, why were yelling at me to stop?" Sakura inquired, gazing at him. "Was it so we could walk together?"

He blinked. "Huh? Oh yeah! I remember, well, I was wondering if you wanted to come afterschool with me to the ice cream shop. My mom and dad gave me some money to spend since they're working late and Itachi won't be home until its dark."

"Hmm…" Sakura thought for a moment before grinning a sweet smile. "Um okay! But I have to tell mommy first so can we stop at my house before we go?"

"Sure!" He replied, smiling.

(During School)

"Well, if it isn't forehead girl (3)!" Ino stated as she spotted her ex-best friend. Everyone in their school knows the story; Sakura and Ino used to be the best of friends until Ino started crushing on Sasuke. And at that time, Sakura and Sasuke were becoming friends which meant there was some jealously to that relationship (and not only Ino but the rest of Sasuke's fan girls.)

Sakura frowned. "What do you want Ino pig?"

The blonde growled. "DON"T call ME that!"

Sakura growled back. "AND DON"T CALL ME FOREHEAD GIRL!"

Ino clenched her teeth together before beginning to smirk. "Well, how's MY Sasuke doing forehead?"

Sakura glared. "He's NOT yours Ino!"

"Well, whose is he then? Yours?"

Slight pink appeared on her cheeks while she shuttered, "n-n-no."

She laughed. "Yeah you're right, he can't be yours! He's WAY out of YOUR league!"

The pink haired girl glared once more. "That's not it!"

"Then what is it?" Ino challenged.

Sakura frowned but choose to walk away. _'Sasuke could choose his own, Ino.'_ She thought. _'He doesn't deserve to be claimed like some toy. He's human.'_

Ino was about to yell out 'Don't walk away from me' when she stopped and wore a sudden sadden expression.

(Afterschool)

Sakura stepped outside of the school, in deep thought. _'What type of girl DOES Sasuke like?'_

She never really thought about it before since she and Sasuke were good friends. But now that Ino mentioned not being in Sasuke's league, well, was she good enough to be his friend? She was pretty sure Ino wasn't.

"Sakura!" Yelled a familiar voice and she turned to see the spoken boy in her mind a few feet away.

She waved. "Hai (4) Sasuke?"

He grinned. "Ready to go?"

"Hai!"

"Then let's go! Before a bunch of people show up!"

She smiled. "Yeah!"

(To Sakura's Home)

"Mommy! I'm home! And I brought Sasuke too!" The small girl yelled up the stairs, the spoken boy right behind her.

"Konnichiwa Mrs. Haruno!" Sasuke called out. Then a reply was responded. "I'm up here Sakura, in the bedroom and good evening Sasuke!"

The two kids took off their shoes and walked up the stairs until they reached Sakura's parents' bedroom. "Mom?" The girl spoke, turning the door knob and peeking in. "Hai Sakura, I'm in here!"

Little Sakura opened the door for her and Sasuke, walking into the room. And there was Mrs. Haruno, lying on the bed (obviously tried from all the cleaning).

"Mom. May Sasuke and I go to the Ice shop? It will only take awhile! I promise we'll be good!"

The woman hesitated. "I don't know…"

"Douze...(5)"

"It may spoil your supper."

"I'll have one scope!"

"Well…alright."

"Really?"

"But one scope only!"

"I will! Arigatou (6)!" The pink haired girl leaned forward and pecked her mother on the check. The woman then turned to the boy. "Make sure she only gets one scope. Promise?"

"Hai, I'll make sure she does."

"Alright run off now but don't come back late."

"We won't! Ja Ne! (7)"

The children ran down the stairs before Sakura spoke, "Hey? You're not really going to tell her if I get two ice cream cones, are you?"

(Scene Change)

Sasuke and Sakura ran down the shops, having one of their well know races; the finishing line being the Ice Cream shop. "I'm going to beat you Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, jumping over a tree branch and dodging some people.

"No you're not!" Sasuke informed her, also dodging people before jumping over two men carrying a couch. Then he hoped onto a mailbox and used that to hop onto the wooden fence where he balanced and ran on top of it.

Sakura growled; closing her eyes and muttering "Show off" under her breath. But it was a bit too late when she re-opened her eyes since she gasped and hit a tree.

Sasuke (too gasped) jumped off the fence and ran over to her. "Sakura!" He slid to her side, placing an arm around her shoulders and inquired, "Are you okay."

She sniffed, tears pouring down her face. "No. (Sniff) It hurts. (Sniff)" She wailed some more as she hind her face in her hands.

"Come on. Let me see." He demanded softly, gently removing her hands to examine her face. She sniffed once more, her green eyes now red. "H-h-how (Sniff) does it (Sniff) lo-look?"

"You'll be fine. Just a bit of red. That's all." Sasuke assured her. Sakura wiped her tears off but continued to sniff.

"Here." The tyke offered, handing her a napkin.

"Th-thanks." She blew and put it in her pocket. When she stood, Sasuke was still next to her. "Are you going to be okay?" He inquired.

"Y-Yeah." She wiped her face once more.

"How about I buy the ice cream since you've been through enough already."

"Th-thank you Sa-suke."

"You're welcome." Then the pair walked over to the ice cream shop.

(Scene Change)

"Two ice cream cones please!" Sasuke asked, tip-toeing to place a 200 yen (8) bill onto the counter.

"What flavors?" The ice cream register asked bored like; obviously wishing to have a better job.

"Chocolate."

The man then turned to the pink haired girl. "You?"

"Strawberry!" Sakura spoke with eagerness.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He asked no one in a motionless voice before he left to get their orders; Sakura and Sasuke sweetdropped in the background.

"That guy's weird." Sasuke stated, earning a nod from his friend. "I mean, that guy's not the type to work here." Then that word clicked into her head. '_Type.'_

"_He's WAY out of YOUR league"_ Ino's words echoed in her mind.

'_League?' _She took a quit glance at Sasuke, who was waiting for the man to return. _'May I really not in Sasuke's league?'_

She bit her lip. 'I really don't hope so. I want to be Sasuke's friend, not someone who bothers him because I'm lower than him.'

Sakura began to panic. _'How about if I already bother him? What if he's just being nice so maybe later I could leave him alone! No! Please don't be true!'_

"Sakura?"

She jumped slightly, startled and turned towards Sasuke. "Y-yes…"

"Hmm…here's your ice cream…"

"Oh! Thank you Sasuke…" He handed her her cone and the two sat at a near by window (sat across from each other). Sasuke was eagerly licking his chocolate ice while Sakura merely started at hers. The tyke looked up from his cone and blinked at his friend, who was in deep thought. "Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Sasuke, um…what did you say anything?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" She replied, trying to act like her old self. "Why would you ask?"

"You're quieter than usual."

"Ahh…"

"What's wrong?"

She bit her lip before unknowingly she blurted out, "What type of girl do you like?"

This differently caught Sasuke off guard. "Nani (9)?"

Sakura blushed furiously but she continued. "Um…what kind of girls do you like? You know, like a girlfriend?"

He looked down at the table, unable to answer. The female blinked, "Sasuke?"

"It's just that…well…" Slight pink formed on his cheeks. "I'm not really into girls right now."

"Ohh…" Feeling a bit relief on his answer. Meaning Sasuke won't be interested in Sasuke.

"Why did you ask?"

"Um…Ino said that I was out of your league. That's why."

"You're not."

"Nani?" Sakura was shocked.

"You're not out of my league."

"But you said-"

"If were out of my league, I wouldn't be your friend."

"Ohh.."

Grinning, she hopped off her seat and walked over to him. She tip toed and pecked him on the cheek. This made both blush. "Thank you Sasuke…" She whispered.

"You're welcome."

She continued to grin, with the blush still on her cheeks.

(The End)

**A/N: HI! Sorry if it was a bit OOC, especially the ending (which I really didn't like). For those who are confused on each other's feelings this is before Sakura has a crush on him but it is instead on when her feelings are barely changing, same with Sasuke. Now on with the numbers.**

(1) Konnichiwa Sasuke, O-genki desu ka: Hello Sasuke, how are you

(2) The Ninja Academy: It's heard that Sasuke and Sakura were in the Ninja Academy before Itachi killed off the Uchiha clan.

(3) Forehead girl: I know its 'Forehead' or 'Bill brow' but I thought because they are seven years old, Ino should add 'girl'

(4) Hai: yes

(5) douze: please

(6) Arigatou: thank you

(7) Ja Ne: Good Bye

(8) 200 yen is probably to much for ice cream in Japan (I think) but since that means two dollars in the USA, I put that there. If anyone knows how much ice cream does cost in Japan please tell me.

(9) Nani: What

**Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to my other Naruto stories**. **Oh before I forget, please review my 'Simple Life' story! I want at least up to ten and I already have six! Please review!**

**Til then **

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
